


Mischief

by Ladderofyears



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Crossdressing, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Realistic Bodies, Sexual Fantasy, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 13:57:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18012218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears
Summary: Albus has decided to fulfil Scorpius' favourite fantasy.





	Mischief

Albus looks into the bathroom mirror, and feels rather pleased with the boy staring back. 

True, his unloved freckles still dusted his cheeks, and patterned his shoulders and arms. His hair remained the untameable, disreputable mop it always was. He still wasn’t as tall as he’d like, and his tummy was squishier that he might have wanted.

Normally, Albus would frown, squinting at all the things he’s like to change, and quickly avert his eyes away from his reflection. 

But not today. Today, Albus can’t help but admire the boy in front of him. A boy whose skin is flushed and golden, and whose green eyes are wide with excitement. 

Today, mirror Albus is a boy in love; giddy, light-headed and but a touch nervous too. Scorpius will be home soon, and Al’s whole body thrums with nerves. He takes one last look at himself and quickly pulls on a satiny dressing gown while he walks to their bedroom. 

Feeling like a bad actor posing on the stage, Albus sits down on their bed and tries to arrange his face into something blithe and carefree. Its feigned though, and he can feel his fingers start to tremble. Minutes later, and the tell-tale pop of Scorpius apparating into their kitchen actually makes Albus huff out a breath he hadn’t realised he’d been holding. 

Al can hear his boyfriend moving around, pulling off his boots and putting away his Healing kit. Scorpius calls out for him, his voice loud in the quiet of their flat.

“In here, love!” Al shouts back, and within seconds Scorpius is there, stood in their bedroom doorway. 

Every time Albus sees Scorpius after a shift at the Hospital, he is taken aback by the vision that is his lover. Right now, Scor’s quicksilver grey eyes are dark, and his face is lined with tiredness. His normally perfect hair is mussy, curling slightly, and still damp from the shower he always takes at the end of a shift. 

Always skinny, Scorpius has been too busy to eat properly for weeks now, and the results are showing, with every line of his boyfriend’s face harsh and unyielding. Even though Al can tell Scorpius is tired, his darling’s smile is wide as he takes Albus posing and preening in front of him on the bed. 

“What’s all this?” Scor asks, as he walks into the room, and sits down gently beside him. “I know that face, Albus Severus Potter. You’ve been plotting some mischief-” 

He breaks off his words to lean in, and brushes the lightest of kisses onto Al’s mouth. The feel of his boyfriend's thin, warm lips ghosting against his own makes his heart race, and Albus just _grins_ under the contact. All of his anxieties fly from his body, and Albus is left with a joy and confidence in this little treat that he has so lovingly planned. 

“I have,” Al whispers, “been plotting. Wanted to give you something else to think about when you’re on these long shifts-” 

Albus stands up slowly and pulls himself out from underneath Scor’s embrace. _It’s now or never,_ he realises, and swallows the last of his worries. Talking a deep breath, he undoes the satiny dressing gown and lets it drop to the floor. 

***

For a long moment, Albus feels terribly exposed. And stood there, smoothing his hands over the sides of his belly, Albus finds it takes everything he has simply to bring up his face up to meet Scorpius’ eyes.

“Um.. Okay, well… Ta-da! Surprise!...” 

Al’s voice tails off, and Scorpius still hasn’t said even one word. _It’s obvious,_ he decides, his face reddening. _He’s got Scor’s fantasy entirely wrong and embarrassed both of the them. He’ll never live this down._ Maybe Scorpius has had a terrible day, or perhaps he just doesn’t find Albus attractive dressed like this? Albus feels like he doesn’t know any more, and his mind starts to slide away in a panic. 

“Am I… Am I not okay? When we talked about this on your birthday… Wasn’t this what you imagined? I… Its just-”

“Albie. Just stop talking love, could you?” Scorpius’ voice is a tight, deep growl; effectively silencing Albus and cutting him off mid-flow. 

At their sudden silence, Albus dares to risk another glance in his boyfriend’s direction, and is amused to realise that his initial thoughts on had been _utterly_ false.

He’s gratified to see the pink flush of his lover’s cheeks, and how his every attention is focussed razor sharp on Albus. Scorpius’ body is taut with desire, and Al feels heady with the thrill of his lover’s want. _Its such a bloody rush,_ Albus thinks, as he watches Scorpius unselfconsciously lick his lips, and palm the front of his tented trousers. 

His lover’s vision is trained on the incredibly silky, incredibly red and really rather _tiny_ knickers that had been owl-delivered only hours before, and Albus couldn’t for the life of him remember Scor ever being _quite_ so lost for words before. 

And under the heated intensity of Scorpius’ predatory gaze, Al can feel his own arousal start to build too. 

He starts to feel his own cock swell hot and heavy under his lover’s eyes. 

Defiantly, Albus traces his hand over the hard lines of his growing prick, his fingertips thrilling at how his hard length distorts the flimsy, silky material. 

“Merlin, Albie...” Scorpius groans, as he hooks an arm around Al, and pulls him down on to the bed. “I swear, one day, you’ll bloody kill me… _Plotting some mischief indeed…_ If you could only see yourself, love-”

Albus lets his body go pliable, and Scorpius moves his knees around to straddle him. Scor looks beautiful. His eyes are dark with desire, and the lines and tiredness of earlier is now completely absent. Al thinks his boyfriends lips look divine when seen this close; so velvety, smooth and perfect. 

And then, simply unable to wait even one more second Al kisses his lover.

And its _marvellous,_ for each and every time they kiss, Albus falls in love anew with this clever, kind, _gorgeous_ best-friend of his. 

Their kisses are indecent, messy, and raw.

There’s not an inch of space between them as Albus slides up closely to his darling; Scorpius has his hands all over Al’s torso, and then he’s teasing kisses all over Al’s jaw. There's a moment when Al truly thinks his heart might hammer out of his chest when Scor bites down hard on his collarbone, and pinches his nipple until Al cries out. 

He’s got his hands full of Scorpius’ fine blond hair, and he’s tugging at it hard, moving his boyfriend's head steadily down his body.

Scor lavishes his attentions of Albus’ plump middle then, kissing, nibbling and licking everywhere. 

_He’ll be bruised tomorrow_ , he imagines, _but each mark will be a reminder of this moment,_ and the thought makes him gasp aloud. Under the mouth of his lover, Albus feels wanton; sensual and shameless, and utterly without regret. 

Al can see his cock jutting out lewdly from the silk of the knickers. 

The knickers are damp already with his leaked pre-come. Albus feels his whole body shudder as Scorpius licks over the tip of his prick, and mouths kisses all down his length.

And then Scorpius is using his hands to lightly rub Al’s balls through the silky material. He’s sucking the head of Albus’ cock into his mouth, and he’s _relentless_ , so gentle but so _thorough_ , until Al is writhing, and sweating. Albus is coming in those incredibly silky, incredibly red and really rather tiny knickers, and he is ruining them forever. 

*** 

Much later, and Albus and Scorpius lay beside each other; a mess of tangled limbs, heated skin and whispered words. 

Sticky and sated, Al is dire need of a shower, or a _Scourgify_ charm at the very least. He is going to get up and sort himself out soon enough, but right now he is more than content to lay there and enjoy the bliss that is his beautiful, naked boyfriend. 

Unable to resist, he smooths his hands down Scor’s back and briefly squeezes his lover’s arse. 

Throughly enjoying the moment, Albus feels really rather pleased with his mischief making.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading XXX


End file.
